The invention relates to a luminaire, in particular a standing lamp, a wall lamp or a pole-mounted lamp, having a base mounting unit and a column unit which carries illuminants at least in the region of its free end and which has at least one at least substantially planar functional surface (4) in which at least one cut-out (5) is provided for the reception of a lighting system. The invention is furthermore directed to a floor lamp.
Such a luminaire is known from DE 20 2006 017 356 U1.
This known luminaire is a table lamp with a sheet metal housing which is arranged inclined with respect to the vertical, whose lower region is angled for the formation of a foot and whose upper region is inclined more with respect to the vertical and is made for the reception of an illuminant. The housing region between the foot and the illuminant receiver is made as a cooling housing and includes a corresponding cooling module serving to dissipate the heat generated in the illuminant region. The lighting device connected to a heat dissipation plate of the cooling module is arranged fixedly and can be made as a light emitting diode or the like which transmits light through a window provided in the housing.
Further known luminaires of this kind as a rule include a column which has a luminaire head which is disposed opposite its mounting end, which is connected to the end of the column and which optionally extends inclined to the axis of the column.
A standing lamp radiating indirectly and directly is known from DE 299 19 055 U1 which has two vertical columns fixedly connected to a bottom plate and mutually spaced apart which carry a luminaire at their free end for the generation of indirect light and between which pivotably supported direct light luminaires are provided in the region between the support plate at the floor side and the luminaire generating the indirect light, the direct light luminaires being pivotably supported both relative to the vertical columns and relative to one another.